Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 054
"Thoughts for a Friend...!!" is the fifty-forth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed January 21, 2014 in the 3/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Yusei declares that he isn't alone now; all of the Duelists fought beside him are the reason that he's managed to keep Dueling, and Sect is one of them; a friend. The Duel stands with Yusei on 2700 LP, while Sect only has 2400, but he controls the 3800 ATK "Archfiend Dragon Beelze". Sect tells Yusei to get lost for continuing to look down on him; there is nothing more that ticks Sect off more than Yusei's condescending attitude. Yusei is saddened by the statement, but he admits that Sect might actually be right. He remembers back when he wore the goggles that he gave Sect; Lawton challenged him to a Duel, but Yusei turned him down. Lawton believed that it was fear of his "Gatling Ogre" Deck, but Yusei replied that he only Dueled winners, and instead he challenged Lawton's friend, who had just beaten Lawton in a Turbo Duel. Back then Yusei had believed that only Duels with the best of the best would push him to the top, so he kept Dueling and he one every time; at some point people started calling him the toughest Duelist in Satellite. But as a result, the other Duelists began refusing Yusei's challenges, claiming that they didn't measure up to his goggles, and explaining that no-one wanted to Duel someone who was just out to boost his own ego. Despite losing his opponents, Yusei still had his Duel Runner, which responded to him and gave him results as long as he kept it in tip-top shape. Even without opponents, Yusei believed that there were still heights that he could aspire to. Then one day, he met Sect, who had just lost a Duel. Sect lamented that it was close; if he'd gotten good draws on the first, third and fifth turns - all of the turns, as Lawton points out - Sect would have won. Sect then spotted Yusei and challenged him to a Duel. Yusei didn't respond, but the fog in his goggles cleared for the first time. Lawton explained to Sect that Yusei wouldn't Duel Sect since Sect lost all of his Duels, and Yusei only Dueled people that were stronger than he was. Sect was annoyed, but then he realized the obvious flaw in Yusei's outlook; who did Yusei Duel if he was the strongest. Lawton clarified that Yusei didn't Duel and just rode around on his own all the time. Sect protested that Yusei couldn't Duel on his own and Yusei replied that even alone he would aim for the top. Sect told him not to be stubborn and begged Yusei to Duel him, vowing that he'd get strong right away and then Duel Yusei. Yusei told Sect to start by winning a Duel, and Lawton agreed that Sect would have to stop being a loser first. Sect yelled at them to stop mocking him, and he vowed to Duel Yusei, while everyone else told him to give it his best shot. Yusei apologizes to Scet and he explains that Sect was as bright as the sun to him. Sect taught him the importance of friends like Lawton and the group, something more important than wins or losses, how amazing Turbo Duels are. Vowing to make sure that these feelings reach Sect, he activates a Set card, "Flash Tune", explaining that it lets him Synchro Summon using a destroyed Synchro Monster and a Tuner monster in its hand. Jack realizes that Yusei is planning to use the destroyed "Gravity Warrior" as Synchro Material, and Yusei tunes "Gravity Warrior", who sleeps in the Graveyard, with "Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior". He chants "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world, in my companions, in my friend's heart! Synchro Summon! Stardust Spark Dragon!" "Stardust" roars and Sect observes that this is Yusei's Duel Dragon, before Setting a card and ending his turn. Yusei declares his turn and draws, then he equips "Reaction Star Mirror" to "Beelze". Sect is shocked that Yusei equipped a card to his monster, and Yusei explains that all the damage inflicted involving "Beelze" will be inflicted to Sect. Jack realizes that Yusei intends to use the effect of "Stardust" to keep it from being destroyed in battle while attacking "Beelze" to inflict damage. Yusei accelerates and he orders "Stardust" to deliver his heart to his friend. "Stardust" attacks with "Shooting Blast", which reflects off "Reaction Star Mirror" and crashes into Sect, reducing him to 1100 LP. Yusei states that Sect is the one who changed him, but no matter how much Sect changes, their friendship and bond won't change no matter what. Sect repeatedly tells Yusei to shut up, screaming that this is what he means by condescending, and "Beelze" absorbs the damage as ATK, rising to 5100 ATK. Yusei vows that he isn't giving up; he'll hit Sect with his feelings as often as it takes to get through to him. Yusei Sets three cards and he ends his turn. Sect declares his turn and draws, and he notes that no matter no high the ATK of "Beelze" is, its attacks won't matter; however, if "Beelze" were to leave the field, then the Equip Spell Card will disappear as well. He Summons "Hell Grub", and Yusei is horrified to see the Level 2 Tuner monster, and both he and Jack realize what Sect is about to Summon. Sect tunes the Level 2 "Hell Grub" with the Level 8 "Beelze", and he chants, "Trillion maggots who writhe upon the Earth! Transform yourselves and bury the heavens! The whole world is in the palm of our hand! Dominate it! Beelzeus of the Diabolic Dragons!" Yusei realizes that it's the Duel Dragon that amplified Sect's darkness and Sect vows that he'll settle the score. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Sect Ijuin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 4: Sect Yusei activates his face-down "Flash Tune", allowing him to tune his destroyed Level 6 "Gravity Warrior" with his Level 2 "Screwturn the Apprentice Warrior" in his hand to Synchro Summon "Stardust Spark Dragon" (2500/2000). Sect Sets a card. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei equips "Reaction Star Mirror" to "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (3800/3000). All battle damage involving "Beelze" is dealt to Sect instead of Yusei. Yusei attacks "Beelze" with "Stardust Spark Dragon", and activates its effect to prevent its destruction (Sect 2400 → 1100). The effect of "Beelze" activates, gaining ATK equal to the damage Sect took ("Beelze" 3800/3000 → 5100/3000). Yusei Sets 3 cards. Turn 6: Sect Sect Normal Summons "Hell Grub" (0/0) and tunes his Level 8 "Beelze" with his Level 2 "Hell Grub" to Synchro Summon "Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus" (4000/4000). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.